He couldn't
by lcduncan09
Summary: Sasuke narrowed his eyes, focusing on the pink haired girl he thought he knew so well. Was she actually getting mad at him? "Clearly, "he mumbled, loud enough only for Sakura to hear. That's when it happened for the first time, and the moment it did happen, Sasuke knew he was in deep trouble.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't look away. Even as the enemy pushed them back, even as he heard Kakashi give orders to hold the line, he couldn't make his sharingan eyes look away.

"Teme, what the hell are you doing!? It's time to get serious, "he heard Naruto growl next to him.

He grunted at his team mate, finally ripping his eyes away from his focus of interest.

It had been a year since he defeated his brother, almost a year and a half since he brought down Orochimaru. Following the Sannin's downfall, Kabuto had taken over the Sound village, sending seemingly random platoons out to weaken Konoha's forces.

Sasuke made quick hand signs and pushed out a humongous fireball, safely separating and pushing back the enemy from Team 7. His eyes shifted unconsciously to his obsession, gazing in secret aw at the clash of pink and the bright, orange light from his jutsu.

"Naruto now!" he heard his sensei yell over the fire. Naruto nodded, shifting his pose quickly before four kage bushin popped into life next to him.

"Leave it to me, sensei!" he charged the enemy, his feet crunching over the charred grass. It took him less than a minute to overpower the sound ninja. Truth be told, it took them longer to tie them up than it did for Naruto to take them down.

Sometimes Sasuke wondered what Kabuto was thinking, sending such weak ninja against a team containing the Copy Ninja, the last surviving Uchiha, the future Hokage, and a medic nin on par with the current Hokage herself.

"Let's go then, "their silver haired sensei sighed, glancing over the enemy. He pulled out a scroll, placing it on the ground and wiping some of his blood on it, "Sakura, some of your chakra, if you don't mind."

Said kunoichi shook her head, taking a step to be next to Kakashi. She rattled off the required hand signs, biting her thumb and adding her own blood on the scroll. Sasuke swallowed.

What was wrong with him? It had happened the first time when he attempted to kill her, and if it hadn't been for his blonde team mate, he would have succeeded. That time, when he surprised her by swinging around and charging towards her with her own kunai, prepared to kill.

That's the first time he noticed his response to her. The way her eyes widened instantly, her pupils contracting to small black orbs lost in green seas, and how her breath caught and held, until Naruto had dragged her far enough away for her to feel safe again.

Sasuke growled deep inside his chest.

Just thinking about the incident made him furious. If it hadn't been for Naruto…

"Sasuke, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he knew her hand was about to touch his shoulder before he felt her. They had safely transported into the interrogation unit within Konoha, and while Kakashi and a surprisingly mature acting Naruto talked to the ANBU taking their prisoners, Sasuke had started moving towards the exit, leaving his team behind. Some old habits seemed to die harder than others.

"Hn, "he shrugged. He had to get away from her. He had to go somewhere where she wasn't, just for the sake of pulling his thoughts together and giving his mind a chance to calm down.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?" her delicate eyes narrowed, swiftly moving over his body to check for any visible sign of injury. He nodded once more, taking a deliberate step away from her.

"Don't be annoying, Sakura, "he mumbled, turning away from her and making his way out.

* * *

He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep on stalling for his own pleasure. It was dangerous. It was risky. And most of all, it was completely not like him.

Since his revenge had been fulfilled, Sasuke felt useless. Now that he had taken care of his first goal in life, he found himself thinking more and more about his second goal; restoring the Uchiha name. Before he had returned to the Hidden Leaf, this part about his resolve always made him cringe. Just the thought of being nice- being close- to anybody went against everything he was.

But then he returned. Then there was Sakura. And all his resolve went down the drain. She wasn't how he had left her. Almost four years had formed her into a strong, capable kunoichi, but it wasn't until their first spar together that he truly noticed her… abilities.

* * *

_"Remember; don't hold back Sasuke-kun, "she smiled at him. That annoying, typical Sakura smile. It almost made him smile back._

_"Hn. Do you have a death wish? "He smirked, already pulling his katana from its sheath. Sakura pulled her gloves tighter, averting her eyes from him to look at Kakashi and Naruto at the sidelines of the training ground._

_Within a blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind her, his hand clasped tightly around her throat._

_"Tsk too easy, "he whispered. But his overconfidence soon slipped. His red eyes picked up on her chakra quickly, and he dodged within a millisecond of having his face removed from his head. _

_"Don't underestimate me! I am not the same girl anymore, "she growled at him, turning and punching the ground where he stood. It shattered. Just like a glass plate falling to the ground, it shattered, sending pieces flying through the air._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, focusing on the pink haired girl he thought he knew so well. Was she actually getting mad at him? _

_"Clearly, "he mumbled, loud enough only for Sakura to hear. That's when it happened for the first time, and the moment it did happen, Sasuke knew he was in deep trouble. _

* * *

He cringed just thinking back to that day.

"Oi, teme, "he turned from the steps of his house to see Naruto running up to him.

"What is it, dope?" he smirked, a small part of him rejoicing in the fact that he was back in Konoha, "Don't tell me you want me to go get Ramen with you. I am sick of that stuff already."

Naruto skidded to a halt, crossing his arms behind his head, "Are you sure? Man, I ran all the way out here just to get you. I even told Sakura it was-"

"What? "Sasuke froze. Just hearing her name had made him interrupt Naruto. He shrugged slightly, hoping Naruto didn't notice his sudden interest.

"Yeah, she said not to bother, that you wouldn't want to hang out anyway, "of course he hadn't noticed, but more importantly: Sakura didn't want him there?

He crossed his arms, smirking at Naruto again.

"Fine, I will come eat with you guys."

* * *

_His mouth was dry, grasping for more oxygen to satisfy his over worked muscles. Kabuto had learned. The Sound platoon that they faced now more of a challenge then any before._

_Sasuke had just defeated his second enemy and his sharingan eyes had already zoomed in on his next target. His mind still had Sakura categorized as a helpless kunoichi, so with swift steps he made his way over to the familiar pink haired woman._

_"Don't even think about it, Sasuke! This guy is mine!" she growled, noticing his chakra moving closer. He stopped within a tree, content- for now- at just watching the battle unfold._

_Sakura had matured so much. His eyes narrowed on her chakra control, and a small part of him was jealous. She was a true genius in that aspect. The Sound nin facing Sakura threw three kunai at her, but just as soon as Sasuke bothered to smile at the futile effort, the enemy did a few hand signs and shouted, "Ninpo: Doppelganger Hell Kunai"_

_The kunai knifes multiplied into ridiculous numbers, forming a cloud of metal which was about to shower down on a certain kunoichi._

_Sasuke jumped. He could only watch as the first few kunai were deflected, but a single knife hit its mark, grazing Sakura's skin on her arm. Her eyes widened, a soft curse leaving her before she bit her lip. Her eyes narrowed at the pain, her other hand reaching up to clasps over the bleeding wound._

_Rage took over, and Sasuke could feel his sharingan burn brightly. An animalistic snarl escaped his throat, his sword automatically deflecting the rest of the kunai heading Sakura's way. _

_He spared one more glance at his team mate, taking note of her trembling. He knew that jutsu all too well; every Sound genin was equipped with it. Not only did it multiply kunai- and shuriken, for that matter- but it also covered them in poison._

_"Sakura-"_

_"I know!" she hissed. He made sure to step in between her and the soon to be dead sound nin. He would make quick work of this, and then make sure Sakura was alright._

_"How dare you touch her?!"_

_The words were out before he could stop them. Before he even finished thinking them. He charged the enemy, sword ready and charged with his chidori. _

_He was going to make this man suffer before his end._

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

It felt like old times sitting at the ramen stand, but there was a sort of tension between two of the three friends. Sasuke wondered if his attempt to kill Sakura had anything to do with it.

Surely not, hopefully.

They ate mostly in silence. Only when Naruto spoke to either Sasuke or Sakura was there conversation going on, and once when he tried to get them both involved in a topic, Naruto noticed the small glances his team mates exchanged, before acting as if they were too preoccupied with their cold broth.

Sasuke sighed, getting up from his seat and slapping enough money on the counter to cover not just his meal, but also his team mates' meals.

"Thanks, teme, "Naruto mumbled, his eyes forming slits and a big grin on his face. The Uchiha nodded, moving his eyes expectantly to Sakura.

* * *

_It took Sasuke a little while to get back into the Konoha routine, mostly because of his sentence- which he did have to admit, was very lenient. He spent the first six months of 'Village arrest' training his body and mind. Even though the Hokage had enabled his chakra for the time being, he needed to keep his body in shape. _

_Sasuke knew Naruto would become Hokage whenever he was ready. He could see it in his eyes, but also in the eyes of the people he spoke to. Everybody knew, and when that time came, Sasuke wanted to be ready. He had a debt to pay back to his best friend, and would do anything to help him in his future._

_After all, it was thanks to the blonde dobe that he was back. That he was safe._

_So every morning, Sasuke got up early and started his physical training. Naruto would tag along now and then, but lately he had been busy with the counsel and Tsunade. He would run at top speed around the village, then go to his favorite training ground to practice taijutsu._

_Sasuke stopped. He felt her chakra, slowly crawling over his body like a thousand little bugs. He shuddered, slowing his pace and hiding in the tree tops around the training ground. _

_"Sakura, try again! Just, this time, be serious."_

_"Hai, sensei."_

_They couldn't feel his chakra. He had none to be detected, which made hiding out and watching a lot easier. Sakura was sparing with Hyuga Neji, and just beyond the clearing stood Kakashi, his headband pulled up and tomoe spinning._

_Sakura looked like hell. She was dirty, out of breath, and covered in a fine layer of sweat._

_She had never looked as beautiful to him as right then and there._

_Sasuke swallowed, keeping his focus on her. She narrowed her eyes, determination making them hard and cold. He had never seen her like this. It made his hands sweaty. _

_His mind tried to convince him to leave. It was only so long he could watch her without there being any reaction on his part. Surely, it would only be a few more minutes until the Copy Ninja noticed him in the trees._

_No, it was too late. Whatever Sakura did to catch his attention, it had already happened, her spell over him making him immobile._

_Sakura charged, her soft battle cry filling the clearing as she drew back her fist. The raven haired boy didn't need his sharingan to see the blue chakra forming around Sakura's fist. Neji was mobile now as well, spinning around himself and releasing a steady amount of blue chakra: Hakkeshō Kaiten._

_"What the hell…" Sasuke couldn't figure out what this was about. Sakura and Neji both had perfect chakra control. What was Kakashi thinking?_

_There was a short moment, right after the point of impact, where a bright white light blinded Sasuke, but as soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, it was gone. Cursing wildly, his eyes scanned the clearing for the pink haired girl._

_She was crumbled into a small heap against a tree, some thirty yards away from where she just had been. The bark of the tree was shattered, scattered in pieces around her body. Sasuke drew in a sharp breath, adrenaline coursing through his blood._

_There is was again; that intoxicating, mind blowing feeling he got when he saw her in pain. _

_"Damn it, "he cursed. He had to bite down on his lip hard to remain in his hideout. What the hell was he going to do? The way Sakura had a hold on him; he could never go on another mission with her._

_"Get up; we will continue tomorrow, "Kakashi sighed. In that moment, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to strangle the jounin. Did he not see that Sakura was-_

_Sakura was up, walking towards the clearing while simultaneously healing some of the gashes on her arm. She shook her head at her sensei._

_"One more time." She got into a ready stance, drawing her now healed hand back again, and charged once more towards the Hyuga. _

_Uchiha Sasuke couldn't watch. His hands where gripping the bark of his hideout hard enough to make him bleed. He had to turn away. He had to get away, quickly. He couldn't watch her. Not again. Not with the way her eyes widened and shock passed over her face before being replaced with new resolve._

_He couldn't._

_He couldn't get away._

* * *

Getting no reaction whatsoever from Sakura infuriated him. It wasn't right. Sure, she certainly wasn't the same girl as before, but didn't she care for him anymore? Did he mean nothing to her?

Watching her say goodbye to Naruto so casually wasn't sitting right with him. After not even thanking him for paying for lunch- not even looking at him!- she gave the blonde a quick hug, followed by her Sakura Smile.

Sasuke growled, getting up from his crouched down position on top of a roof, bound to cut Sakura off on her way home. Once she turned into the street where her apartment was located, he jumped down, dropping to the ground right in front of her.

"Sasuke!" there it was again, that shock that made his mouth dry.

"Tsk. We need to talk. Now." She nodded slowly, flashing him her keys.

"Come on up, I will make us some tea," she stepped fluidly around him, and opened the door to her apartment building.

He didn't leave her side, melting into her shadow like the experienced ninja he was, until she opened the door and immediately walked towards the kitchen.

"Have a seat if you like, I will be right back," she invited him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, scanning her apartment with his sharingan.

It was nothing special, and Sasuke got the feeling that Sakura was more of a neat freak than he was. Everything had its order, was clean, and matched. He smiled at the simplicity, feeling a little more welcome since it resembled his house so much.

His eyes lingered on the picture frames hanging from the wall; one had her family in it, Sasuke recognized the green eyes in her mother, the next was their Team 7 picture, followed by a Team 7 picture where Sai had taken his place.

Sasuke grunted in irritation before letting his eyes move to the next picture. It was Sakura, dressed in a beautiful, light sage green kimono. She was smiling at the camera, a little pink tinting her cheeks. Next to her stood Ino, her eyes flirting with the camera, calling for attention. But Sasuke barely noticed the blonde.

His eyes were glued to that little blush on the girl next to her.

"That was two years ago, on Tsunade-shishou's birthday," Sakura informed him. He drew back, watching her take a seat and placing a tray onto the coffee table. She started pouring tea, her hands steady as a rock.

Sasuke sat down next to her, keeping an eye on her movements.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Sasuke-kun?" her voice was clear, level, and completely without emotion.

"I want to know what's going on. The way we are right now, we can't possibly work together on a mission." He watched her close her eyes and sigh. There was tension in her shoulders, and he wanted nothing more than for that tension to be gone.

"Sakura, if this is what happened when I… wasn't myself I-, "He searched her closed eyes, her face, her tense shoulders. Nothing. Nothing changed.

She was waiting for him.

"I am sorry, Sakura, "he whispered. His hand twitched, reminding him of his urge to touch her. She sighed again, and was content with some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

"I need to ask you something, "she opened those green orbs, pinning him down, "and be honest; how do you feel about me?"

* * *

**_So, my lovelies, I am not really sure if this is it, or if I will write a little more on this one. Honestly, it all depends on the reactions I get from all of you. Let me know if you want this to go any further than just a onetime kind of thing. I love all of you, schools crazy, my honors teacher is out to get me… so be patient, please. WYPWF will defiantly continue! Lol _**

**_Anyway, let me know what I should do with this one, darling dearest! _**

**_Xoxo_**

**_-Leah_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke watched with mixed emotions as Sakura walked towards a spinning Hyuga Neji. Was she insane? She had just tried the same thing, and had gotten her ass kicked!_

_His grip on the tree hardened, splitting the rough bark and forcing splinters into his skin. But Sasuke didn't notice. His eyes were still fixed on the med nin, raising her fist back further and charging it with bright, green chakra. _

_He couldn't watch her get hurt again._

_Not again._

_He would do terrible things to the Hyuga if he hurt her again. Then he would turn his attention to Kakashi. Why was their sensei allowing this… this madness? _

_Horrified, he watched Sakura close the small space, and connect her super strong fist with Neji's dome of chakra. The same bright light appeared, followed by a horrifying screech, but the Uchiha knew it wasn't Sakura who had made that noise._

_It was ferociously shrill, worse than anything any human was capable of. Sasuke felt himself losing control .There was a heat radiating through his body that made the small hairs on his arms ache. He felt as if his skin was aflame, eyes still busy searching the bright light for some sign of Sakura._

"_Sasuke, its fine, you need to calm down, "the raven haired ninja spun around at the sound of his sensei's voice. There stood Kakashi, one of his hands nonchalant in his pocket, while the other almost looked like it had frozen in mid air, about to touch Sasuke._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of Kakashi's shocked expression. Sasuke answered with a snarl, his tensed muscles causing his shoulders to shake._

"_Look, Sasuke!" he listened, tearing his eyes from the silver haired jounin to the training grounds below, where Neji laid on the ground, out of breath and still. Sasuke's eyes focused, taking in every single blade of grass, every fallen drop of blood and sweat._

_He felt the burning again, followed by a cool, familiar feeling which started in his gut and raced to his eyes, relieving his body of the burning sensation. _

"_Sakura…," he mumbled, finally catching sight of the familiar pink ninja, kneeling in the soft grass. She was hunched over, gasping in air as if she was about to drown. Sasuke was by her side before she could even take her third breath of air._

* * *

Sasuke froze.

He knew this answer.

He had known for months. Ever since that fateful day.

But to be asked, in this same emotionless, nonchalant voice. With that tension still riddled through her shoulders. And those eyes. Those eyes and how they seemed to have him pinned in place, ready to examine each shift he made.

He sighed, for the first time in his life he didn't know how to answer. The go-to reply of "you're annoying" came to mind, but he knew better. This wasn't the time for that. She wasn't that person anymore.

"For wanting to talk, you sure as hell are quiet, "she smiled at him, her eyes losing some of their hard edge.

"Listen, it seems like you don't really know how to integrate yourself into Team 7 anymore. Things have become rusty over the years, I know that. But we need to figure this out, or we are useless as a team."

Integrate himself into Team 7? Actually, Sasuke's teamwork with their blonde comrade had never been better. They finally matched in ability, and even speed. Plus, the dobe had gotten over his hyper activeness, making the two boys the ideal two man group.

"No, I have no problem with Team 7, "Sasuke watched confusion cross Sakura's face, "It's just you that I am having problems with."

"Psh, please, you can't honestly single me-"

"Sakura! Ever since I came back to Konoha you have been giving me the cold shoulder! What's your problem?" he was yelling.

He didn't care. She was finally paying attention to the situation, and now that he voiced the obvious problem between them, he could see her logical mind working through the truth.

"What's your problem, Sakura?" quieter this time. Yelling can't resolve this situation. She shook her head, her eyes averting away from him, losing interest in the conversation.

No. That wasn't it.

She was thinking about changing the subject.

"For Kami's sake, spit it out!"

"Fine! You tried to kill Naruto! Not just Naruto, but also Kakashi, and … and…" he watched as her hands fell into her lap, her eyes focusing on them.

"And you?" he finished her sentence, the words cutting through the silence setting the air on fire. She still refused to look at him.

* * *

"_Uchiha Sasuke, please come in!"_

_Oh how he hated Tsunade's voice. Sasuke entered the Hokage's office, scanning the room before taking a knee in front of the 5__th__. He was in trouble. Tsunade didn't use _that _voice for anything else._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, I have received reports from various ANBU members about your disregard to my direct order, "Sasuke looked up, his eyes already narrowed in confusion._

_What was she talking about? When the hell did he break one of her direct orders?_

"_Hokage-sama?" he asked, still confused. The blonde leader of the Hidden Leaf stood from her chair, jerking her head to the side in a way to signal Sasuke to stand and follow her to the window._

_Sasuke's eyes drifted to the silent jounin in the corner, who lifted his one visible eyes just long enough to look at Sasuke, before returning it to the book grasped in his hands._

"_Kakashi told me about the incident today at the training grounds, "Tsunade's voice was soft, as if she was trying to have a private conversation with him. He grunted. Was it just him or did the air suddenly get thick?_

"_He said you had some problem controlling your anger, "now her voice was smug. She knew._

_For Kami's sake she knew._

"_What happened, Sasuke?"_

_The Uchiha shifted his weight, now moving his eyes to the other jounin in the room, whose uninterested stance and bored frown foretold just how much he didn't care to be here. Why _was _Nara Shikamaru here?_

"_I was going to my usual training ground to exercise, but found Sakura there with Kakashi-sensei and the Hyuga. I watched from the trees. That's it. I didn't break any of your orders." _

_Tsunade turned her head towards Kakashi, her delicate features furrowed with a questioning look. Kakashi shrugged before shaking his head._

_Something was going on, and Sasuke hated not knowing. _

_Knockknockknock_

_The four shinobi turned their heads towards the door, only Tsunade spoke a gentle "Come in". The door opened slowly revealing a panicked looking Shizune._

"_Hokage-sama, I have terrible news!" she bowed shortly before sparing a quick glance to the other people in the room. Said Hokage perked up, and something about the sudden alertness in her made Sasuke uneasy._

_This couldn't be good._

"_It's about Sakura…"_

* * *

What a stupid, stupid woman Sakura was.

Had she not heard him apologize? Had she not thought him sincere? Now, thinking back, Sasuke understood the distance Sakura had been keeping between the two of them. He had, after all, tried to kill her and those dear to her.

"But that… I wasn't myself back then, Sakura. I was overtaken by revenge; you can't hold that against me! Naruto doesn't, and I tried to kill him a lot.." he stopped himself there, but it was too late. He was proving her point.

He was pathetic. How could he have ever believed that living in Konoha could be normal? Not anymore, not after everything he had done to the village.

Sasuke sighed once more, suddenly feeling tired and confused. Maybe he shouldn't have come back? Maybe it would have been best for everybody involved if he would have stayed a missing nin.

But Naruto had never complained about his return, neither had Kakashi.

"Why is it that Kakashi and Naruto can forgive me, but you can't?" Now it was her who sighed. He noticed that her cheeks lost some of their color, but nevertheless, she made eye contact and answered.

"It's because they didn't confess their love to you."

* * *

"_What happened?" It was Kakashi who spoke first, which told Sasuke one thing: Tsunade already knew._

"_What happened?!" this time it was Sasuke, but his version of the question held more of a threat then curiosity. He searched Tsunade's face for any give away, but her mouth was in a hard line. He moved his attention to Shizune, whose worry stricken face did nothing to calm his mood._

"_Tell me what happened!"_

"_You need to calm down, Sasuke," Shikamaru's voice came from behind him. Kakashi moved as well, his book missing in action._

_Sasuke felt the same heat fill his body. With his eyes focused on Shizune's face, he felt everything around him turn black. What the hell was going on? They were all wasting time while something terrible had happened to Sakura! _

_He wanted to tear at something. He wanted to make something, ANYTHING miserable! His entire body clenched up as he watched his sensei approach, moving his body between Sasuke and the Hokage._

_The heat was getting worse. In Sasuke's mind, he could imagine all the ways 'Terrible' could be explained in the shinobi world._

_Did they not hear him? He needed to know what had happened!_

"_Where is she?" He growled again, but his voice was so deep it was almost gone. _

"_This was the same thing that happened earlier, Hokage, "Kakashi noted, his voice calm and level, but his sharingan exposed and spinning wildly. _

_Red hot pain gave way to the same soothing coolness Sasuke felt before. It traveled through his body like cold water on hot skin. _

"_He is… he broke through the chakra block we put on him, "it was Shizune, soon followed by an approving nod from Tsunade._

"_Sasuke, you need to calm down, right now, "it was Shikamaru again, his calm voice infuriating Sasuke even more._

"_He is right; you are probably doing some severe damage to your chakra systems."_

_He didn't hear Tsunade. How could they all be so calm? Even Shizune looked normal now, besides that calculating gaze all medical ninja had._

"_What the hell is going on!" he spun around to face the Hokage and Kakashi since he was still blocking her with his body._

* * *

Sasuke was silent. He didn't really know how to respond to that. She had confessed her love, and even though Sasuke had brushed it off as the gibberish of a girlish crush, he had thought about it a lot. Replayed it in his mind a lot.

"Sakura, I… we… it just wasn't the right time. I had to take care of my brother first," he watched as her eyebrows pulled together, confusion settling once more in her face. It was just a quick moment, but then she snorted, shook her ahead, and straightened her back.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Sasuke, "she giggled awkwardly, "I am not trying that again. I realized after a few weeks of you leaving, that ninja aren't meant to have love in their live. My only goal right now is to assist Naruto, and to help him in any way I can. That's all I want anymore."

* * *

_What? Bring her in…?_

_The door creaked open and a confused Sakura poked her head in._

"_Tsunade-taichou, you called for me?" she stepped in, her eyes immediately focusing on Sasuke._

_Involuntarily, his eyes swept over her body and took in all the tears in her clothes where cuts had been earlier. No doubt her chakra levels had to be near to empty by now._

_She was alright. _

_They had lied. She was fine._

_His body relaxed, the cool feeling dropping off him like a heavy weight. It became easier to breathe again, and the ringing in his ears had stopped._

"_Nara, what do you make of this?" the Hokage nodded her head to the Uchiha, but kept her eyes on the genius._

"_Well, even though it's troublesome, it seems like Sasuke is pretty protective of his team mate. He broke through his chakra restraints without even noticing. Am I right, Kakashi?" a quick nod from the silver haired sharingan user, "And he activated his sharingan, also without noticing, suggesting that he-"_

"_Nara." The threatening growl came from Sasuke's throat. _

"_What's going on, Sasuke?" she was still confused. He would tell her, but not now. And he didn't want her to find out from anybody else. He had to tell her. _

* * *

That's all she wanted anymore…

Sasuke swallowed hard. Had he heard her right? Yes, no doubt. He needed to tell her. It was now or never.

He had to speak up now or be silent forevermore.

* * *

Hello my darlings!

No! It's not the end!

Siiiigh

I have decided to make this story between 3-5 chapters. I dont really know how long exactly, but while writing it i figured out that I want to put some more into this story.

Also, some people brought to my attention that they would enjoy some lemony-goodness...

well... ;)

haha. wait and see!


End file.
